User talk:Minisure25
hi You shouldn't be Ben's friend! You know what he did? He SWORE his HEAD OFF to all of us. He called me a jacka**, Russian a w***e, and some other rude things. He also Private Chatted us bad websites...just letting you know. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 18:15, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Translate the words in russian to english, http://translation2.paralink.com/ is the best site for it. Don't tell anyone the words. I'm sorry. Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 22:42, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Uhh the words are all messed up... Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 22:44, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Bye. Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 22:46, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Xat Xat, http://xat.com/RussianPalace Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 22:49, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Re:? Because I don't really know how to make one of those fancy colored sigs so I stick to the good ol' fashioned ~Teltu Thnx Title says it all. ~Teltu BTW I made this for you: --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 02:45, 20 August 2009 (UTC) why do you hate me? why do you hate me??? [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! CLICK HERE! 16:06, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey Minisure25! Glad your back! Sorry for my WikiBreak, but my friend (in real life) introduced me to a new virtual game which I was playing for a few days. Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) Re:? I do hate Ben, and I don't know why you even said the word Ben...... --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 22:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:? Sorry, I need to change that. Thank you for noticing. --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 22:37, 27 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Yes, you did! On your other account! --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 23:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Me? I would never block a new user because I thought they were Ben. I only blocked him because Seahorseruler blocked like 5 socks that followed the same string. And anyway, it was good blocking you - because you're not allowed socks here :) --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 22:15, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes, yes I would. I mean, that's my duty - it is obivously Ben. If it had any other name then no, no I would not. And I'm being honest here, because I'm getting fed up with the CPW. --[[User:Tigernose|Թայգէրնոս']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 22:21, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ..... Yes. About '''12 hours before you created that account, ben was making accounts like "I like egg", "I like flour", ect. At the moment, since it was so recent, We thought it was ben. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 22:22, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ... Well you know, you're annoying me at a high point. I'm doing my duty, I never blocked these people in the first place, Seahorseruler did, assuming it was Ben. I doubt it won't be Ben, and if it was, the exception was your sock - because you did that purposely. --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 22:25, 31 August 2009 (UTC) rofl I can't lol, only Staff can. Minisure, making a sockpuppet like that was abusing our policy. Don't do it next time, it's considered spam. --[[User:Tigernose|Թայգէրնոս']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 22:29, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ... Do you really expect me to ask Staff for this. They will go mad. Please, we're spamming eachother's talks. Stop. --[[User:Tigernose|Թայգէրնոս']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 22:33, 31 August 2009 (UTC) RE: sure! server:freezer room:cove my name:icecuber2d2 [[User:Unknown4|'''Unknown4]] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 19:21, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I wasint CP is messed up. All the SWFs are failing and the screen is turning black and everythings gone except me --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 20:41, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Okay I prefer to use IRC for wiki chat but I don't mind. Just gimme a link :) --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 22:05, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Nope He cant block anyone, just ignore him. He always is demanding for ppl to be blocked. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'''Talk]] ( ) Yoshi! 14:02, September 12, 2009 (UTC) oh year? but i can ask them. bang jan who rocks 14:15, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Server On Server Chinook Ok? --Merbat Talk to me! 20:38, September 12, 2009 (UTC) RE: wow You disobeyed the rules- i had to my party Hi everyone I am having another party! This one will be way more fun than my Fun House! Here is the info: Date: September 26th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Theme: Classroom/Lucas9147’s B-day Party Where: We meet at the Coffee Shop, and then to my igloo, and then after the classroom part, we follow Lucas9147 around his favourite rooms and play his favourite minigames! Server: Rainbow, if it’s full check Shout Box for a new server! What to wear: Head: A hat, a baseball cap or a party hat is preffered. Face: Sunglasses, Non members can where anything they have in here Neck: A backpack or messenger bag Non Members: Nothing Body: A hoodie or Tshirt, Non member: A yellow or brown belt OR a Music Jam Tshirt! Hand: A laptop, or a baseball glove, or a soccerball or football;. Non Memeber wears a friendship bracelet Feet: Running Shoes, Non Member: Geta Sandels or nothing. Special: After the classroom part of the party, we will celebrate Lucas9147 and he will tell us his favourite things to do! Sign up here: user:brookelas/classroom party mypuffle mytoyslikeyoulink title i like my toy puffle do you come on talk to me your in 7grade Congratulations! Congratulations on getting 3rd prize in my math problems, don't worry, you did the answer right first, but by 3rd I mean you completed the 3RD challenge I posted! You can now add " " to your user page! OK Here you are my friend! Your first step to the Country Game: Build your country. Thanks for playing! -- 20:01, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Attention!!!!!!! Wompus78 (Owner of Womponium) has declared war on your country! -- 20:06, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas/Seahorseruler/Sharkbate/Pingali Moi halloween party reminder! To remind you, the party is at 11:00 Ante Meridiem (AM) EST tomorrow! More info and different time zone times Here! Contact Seahorseruler, Brookelas, Sharkbate, or Pingali Moi for questions! RE: As of now, I disapprove of that action.. but she would make a great sysop. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk''']] ( ) Yoshi! 19:58, November 8, 2009 (UTC) The biggest mission yet! We need to catch Gus Clanky. Mission 7 is coming Febuary 7, 2010. Be there, agent, and we can stop Clanky and his ways of evil. --Spongebobrocks09 Blue cheese and green gravy! 01:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC)